


The Light Behind Your Eyes

by TheShieldAU



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldAU/pseuds/TheShieldAU





	The Light Behind Your Eyes

Seth knew instantly something bad happened with Dean since it had been 4 hours since he last seen him as he was driving down a road in San Diego. Unfortunately he had a little argument with the blonde which led him to leave the room of their hotel room. He had received a phone call from his good friend Roman, and it didn't sound good with what he had to say.

He felt so angry with himself, knowing with the news she had given him, was a lot to take in, as he was trying so hard not to explode in tears. "Why did you do that to him.. Your a fucking dumbass.." He shouted to himself as he increased his speed on the highway, trying to just get to the blonde.. To make sure he was alright, to be there for him.. He'll admit, he was in love with the man, yet hasn't told him..

He only admitted it to Bayley and Roman, they encouraged him to tell him. But he just couldn't do it. Dean has or was always predictable with love. He was one of those types that was broken before, yet to be broken once again. It was a difficult task for Seth to even trying to get to actually talk to him.. But in the end it was just a fairy tale to him. He was beyond angry with himself about the argument earlier as he played it through his head again.

_"Why don't you just tell me why your always so stubborn Dean? It's not like your ever going o find the right one?"_

_"You don't know what it feels like to be fucking broken Seth!! You may know my past but have you actually experienced it? Hell no you never did and probably never will!"_

But he did.. He knew what it was like for your heart being shattered from the love your life. It was something Dean didn't knew.

Tears were streaming down his eyes as he kept thinking over and over about more of the argument.

  _"Me? Being broken? Dean, you know damn well I felt it. I fucking know what you felt and trust me, my heart shattered into a million pieces!!"_

_"Pfft yeah lie to me again Rollins, don't tell me you felt broken just because of someone never loved me! We are two different fucking people damnit! I was broken when Renee cheated! I was broken when Corbin wanted nothing to do with me but screw around! What makes you think after the shit I've been through will make me in love again??"_

Seth immediately stepped on the break making the car closing rapidly to a stop. 

His breathing hitching as the last few words that came out of Dean's mouth, replaying in his head again. 

He knew what it was like to be broken, yet Dean was right about the experience of it. He stared down at the ground, hands clutching the steering wheel as he was trying to remain calm.

But he couldn't.. Instead of trying one of his methods to calm down, he just screamed in rage, he knew he wasn't going to make Dean feel happy.

He absolutely loved the man from deep within his heart mind and soul. But it wad dawning in him that the blonde was too broken to even try to let anyone love him.

If only he could.. 

If only he would give him a chance. 

Seth looked up a little to find a small picture. He left it on the window mirror.

He ripped it off as he felt the picture around his fingers, both of them smiling during their shield days.

No matter what, it was a bond nobody would ever break apart. 

Shaking he felt tears coming out of his eyes as he broke down right then and there, the photo still in his hand.

"I love you Dean.. I always have.."

He croaked out as suddenly he heard a beeping sound only to find a car crashed into the driver's side of the man. Impacting him into a bridge.

The pain he was in was unbearable.. He couldn't, couldn't feel nor move, tasting his own blood as he felt himself getting numb from the blood he was losing. 

He heard someone calling out to him, feeling people trying to help him out if the car as he was about to slip into unconsciousness. 

\-------

The hospital door opened as Dean ran into the waiting room, Bayley and Finn followed behind as the three made their way in.  Bayley found Dean earlier at a ally knowing the fight they had. He came to find out what Seth told Roman, only to find out the brunette got into a accident. 

"I need to see Seth Rollins, please tell me he's alright!! Where the hell is he??" He screamed out at the receptionist, tears streaming down his face only to be held back by Bayley who was trying to calm the blonde down. The receptionist looked frightened but she understood his actions, "He's having an emergency check at this moment from the incident. Please wait here sir, you need to calm down."

"Oh hell no you don't tell me to calm down, my fucking best friend might be fucking dying in there I need to go see him!" 

Bayley went in front of him as she tried to calm the blonde down. "Dean, Dean, take a deep breath come on let's go sit down.. " she softly told him as he looked at the receptionist and took a deep breath. 

Nodding he and Bayley sat near the hospital doors while Finn was making a phone call to Ash who was also freaking out about the situation just like Roman was earlier.

"It's my fault.. If I didn't say those things, none of this would've happened.. " Dean said softly as he had his hands in his face, Bayley wasn't sure what to say.. It was usually Ash who can help him calm down but she wasn't here at the moment due to her neck injury. 

Roman called her earlier to update on what happened with Seth as soon as possible. 

Bayley wasn't sure what else to do. She just hoped her friend was ok and hoping Dean will be ok. 

"Dean.. It's not your fault, Seth was worried about you, after what you have gone through he has been. You and I know he's a strong one. Trust me.." 

Hands still folded as he looked at the ground, he knew Bayley was right.. He was a fighter. 

"I know Bay.. It's just...It's just something I can't explain right now. " 

He said softly as she understood. She knew both men was madly in love with each other deep down. 

Seth has told her, and now she was hoping he'll be ok, "I understand." She said as she wrapped herself trying to keep herself warm with Roman's hoodie as minutes went by.

Both of them saw Finn come in as the irishman sat down across from the both, "What did Ash say?" Bayley asked as Finn sighed, "She's worried sick about the both of ye. I calmed her down after I told her what was going on and she says you better not run off like that again or she's kicking yer ass and keep her updated on Seth." 

Dean rolled his eyes at what Finn said, "Figured she'll say that.. I don't know how you fell for her.." 

"Well, maybe I found her interesting at first sight.. Bayley found out she was in love with Roman at first sight. Now..I don't know about you two. But i know for a fact that your in love with him.. That may be the reason why you both couldn't control what happened. It wasn't neither your guys fault. I know Seth will be alright man. You just got to get enough hope in ye." 

Dean slowly took in on what Finn had said.  He was madly in love with Seth. But he was afraid to be broken again.. Nearly an hour they finally had gotten their answers.

"Seth Rollins family?" 

A doctor called for the three of them as they made their way over to him. "Hello, My name is Dr Reynolds, You three can come with me, I'll explain on the way on his condition." 

As the four of them made their way into the back Dean was still thinking on what both Finn and Bayley said. They must've knew along with Roman and Ash they were meant for each other.

"Now he has some blood lost due to the injury that gotten in his hip by the glass, and he broke his leg from the impact we removed the glass from both parts and gave him some antibiotics for his injuries, he had some blood coming out of the top of his head but we put a bandage to it."

It was like something Dean hasn't felt in a long time.

"Dean?" He shook his head from his thoughts as Bayley laid a hand on his shoulder. "He's ok.. You can see him first."  

Nodding and swallowing the big lump in his throat, he slowly opened the door to the room. Finding a sleeping Seth as he quietly made his way to the bed. 

At this point, all he wanted was for Seth to be alright, and yet he couldn't believe he was, the blonde sat himself beside the bed as he felt his eyes watering, he knew he had to tell Seth.  

Grabbing his hand, intertwining it with his, he started talking.

"I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't never said that, I didn't know what to say.. I just couldn't control it.. I've felt this way for a long time..   I should've let you in, I should never let this happen.. Seth.  I fucking love you.. I always have.. I was too afraid.. Afraid of being broken again.. Afraid of falling in love only to be broken. All those times..I just... Damnit I can't say shit.." He sobbed as he held his grip on Seth's hand. 

He laid his head down on the rail and just cried his heart out. He finally confessed it..

And Seth heard each word of it. 

"I love you Dean." He rasped out, making Dean look up at him, He couldn't control what he was doing next.

He let go of Seth's hand as he put the rail down, and climbed in the bed with Seth which made the brunette blush as he gave him a passionate kiss. He finally let it out. Both men held each other close, Dean careful with Seth as he cried softly.

"Please forgive me..?" the blonde whispered and Seth made him look at him. 

"Dean you don't have to apologize.. It should be me that has too.. I mean look at me now.." 

"Seth.. Just shut up, I'm the one apologizing here, I love you.. I was just afraid.."

Seth nodded as both men laid there for a few before Dean broke the silence again. "Promise you wont leave.." Dean whispered and with that, Seth kissed the blonde's forehead,  "I would never do that. I loved you since the day we first started wrestling.. I love you to this very day..that's never going to change Dean." "I love you so much Seth... Never forget that.." Dean whispered as both men got comfortable on the hospital bed. 

Seth has kept his promise to Dean as both men soon fell asleep knowing their feelings for one another was known. 

Both knew they was going to have a good ass future ahead. 

 


End file.
